


Sexy Soup Scene - V3 Edition

by orphan_account



Category: danganronpa v3 - Fandom
Genre: Cuddling, Kissing, Multi, Straddling, aphrodisiac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26015479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Some spoilers from danganronpa 3 anime!
Kudos: 21





	Sexy Soup Scene - V3 Edition

**Author's Note:**

> Please don’t kill me if this is bad this is my first time writing something like this! Also there probably is a bunch of spelling errors knowing me so sorry about that 🥺

The group all made a promise to all meet up for breakfast at the dining hall. However someone decided to make an impression the gang will never forget.

“How about I make you all something to eat? Ya know since I’m the ultimate supreme leader?”  
Kokichi proudly stated.

Everyone glared at him as he reveals a promising smile. Well all except Kiibo who breaks eye contact with the group...

“Sadly I cannot participate in such activities...” Kiibo addressed

“Ohhhh! I get it! It’s because your a robot! Riiiiight Kiiboy? Kokichi said dragging out his every sentence.

“D..don’t call me Kiiboy e..ever again!”

Kokichi rolls his eyes and makes his way to the kitchen bringing out his dish he had been hyping up about.

The group broke into their little social groups and sparked up conversations while awaiting Kokichi’s presence. First it was a few seconds, then a few minutes then it escalated into an uncomfortable amount of waiting time. Then the doors bursted open followed by Kokichi and a big pot of liquid.

“HEY EVERYBODY!! COME GET YOUR FOOD!” Kokichi exclaimed.

The group lined up grabbing their bowls and waited. Practically drooling with excitement.

After awhile everyone eventually got their food and dug in. It was only soup but at least Kokichi thought about them right?

Everyone bonded while digging in having a fun time and overall all getting to know each other. Besides Kokichi who for some reason doesn’t take part in the eating or the socialising.

Everyone loved Kokichi’s dish which surprised them all how he is such a good cook. However that feeling didn’t last long. It suddenly hit them, hard.

Miu’s body tipped over and now is lay on the ground. Her breathing went from natural to a rapid pace in an instant. Everyone now concerned glaring at Miu’s body...

“M..Miu! Are you alright?” Tsumugi questioned with concern.

“I..I feel all...” Her sentence was cut of by a gasp trying to regain her balance and attempted to sit back up.

Everyone just thought that was just Miu being Miu over sexualising the most basic of things...

“N..no! This is d..different! It feels like that my body is t..taking over my...” she tried to continue speaking before hitting the ground again, moaning in what seems to be relief.

“M..MIU?! MIU?!” Kiibo leant over Miu trying to snap her out of it. Snapping his fingers in her face. His voice starting to go all shakey.

Everyone’s attention fixated on Kokichi who was giggling to himself but not too loud to make it seem obvious what he had done...

Next it was both Kaito and Maki. Maki collapsed into Kaitos lap. Kaito sat there, clueless and feeling extremely pent up and ridiculously sexy. Maki begun to bite down on her lip giving Kaito the puppy dog eyes.

“Kaito...” she whimpered “Please hold me like your life depending on it!”  
Kaito did as instructed and moved his ands and gripped her shoulders tightly.

“Like...that..?” His voice started to crack.

“Exactly...” Maki insisted.

Everyone began to look at each other dumbfounded. Then they all study Kaito and Maki and it hit them like magic.

Their body temperature rose in unison getting slightly embarrassed watching Kaito caress Maki.

They are stared at each other wondering who’s gonna make the next move. 

Angie and Tenko gave each other this look and both licked their lips and pounced onto poor little Himiko. Her face started blushing so much she looked like a strawberry! However, Tenko and Angie found that super attractive for some reason...

The others are now starting to contain themselves while the other half of the group ‘enjoy’ their time together.

“Gonta has no idea what happening!” He exclaimed

“Everything’s gonna be ok, Gon—”

Shuichi tries to calm him down only to see Kaede. She straddled her legs around his hips and started playing with his hair.

Behind Shuichi and Kaede was Rantaro. He and Kaede made eye contact. He saw a vivid lust in her eyes that made his face go red instantly. She grabbed his thin wrists and yanked him towards her and Shuichi!

Kokichi almost started to erupt with laughter! He couldn’t believe what he had created! Although he didn’t eat anything he found it extremely hot.

“R..Rantaro! Can you please j..join in?” Kaede demanded in her seductive voice..

“Kae..huh?” His voice cut of by Kaede’s lips meeting his! Shuichi now squeezing Kaede like she was some stuffed toy while she kissed Rantaro.

Kokichi is now practically in tears while the others are just being intimate with them.

“W..what did you do to us!?” Kirumi mumbled...

“Oh? Now you ask?” He said as his cheeky grin grew.

He stood on the dining table and stomped around for a bit trying to get everyone’s attention! Eventually everyone snapped out of their activities desperate to continue. Sweating ferociously and breathing at such a fast pace.

“Does anybody know what aphrodisiacs do to people?”

Korekiyo shot up, rage swelling up in his eyes!

“Y...YOU!! I SWEAR I’M GONNA KILL YOU!” Korekiyo yelled as his voice started to crack with anger.

He sprints towards the table Kokichi stood on and squeezed his shoulders. Kokichi buried his head into Korekiyo’s chest. 

“I..uhh..” was all Korekiyo had to say.

Kokichi had a mischievous smile on his face and moaned one word that would set Korekiyo off the rails 

“B..brother?” Kokichi weeped, clearly putting on an act.

“YOU STOP DISRESPECTING MY BELOVED SISTER—“ His voice cut of by a surprised shiver down his spine.

He forgot how hot his sister was and pictured her body pressed up against his.

He excused himself to one of the corners of the room to remind himself how ridiculous sexy his sister was! He didn’t do anything he just sat there and was laughing to himself. Something Korekiyo would do.

Kirumi, Ryoma, Gonta and Tsumugi all looked at each other wondering how they weren’t effected yet

Eventually all of them gave out and just all collapsed NOT because of the aphrodisiac’s surprisingly but due to the intense heat their bodies were giving off while they were watching everyone else..

“Awww! I thought I would be able to see some Ryoma and Kirumi action...” he groaned in disappointment.

Both of them stared at each other both turning insanely crimson red.

Gonta looked at Tsumugi, burring her head into her hands of embarrassment.

Gonta grabbed Tsumugi by her arms. She took it the wrong way think he was being forward and scooter back.

“C...CUT IT OUT!” She cried in terror

“Gonta want be true gentleman by rescuing Tsumugi!” 

He lent his hand out towards Tsumugi for her to grab. She squeezed his hand as they both bolted out of the door. Abandoning the rest including Kirumi, Ryoma and Kokichi!

Kokichi finally grabs a small bottle out of his back pocket, filled with aphrodisiacs. He dumped the rest of it into the remains of the soup. He poured himself a bowl and started to chug it like he was downing a drink.

He slowly closed his eyes. Going from his regular purple eyes to purple eyes with lust swirling inside them! 

“Anyone up for a round?” He shouted with pride.

Everyone was occupied except from Ryoma and Kirumi.

Bingo! He thought.

He placed himself onto Kirumi’s lap, wrapping his arms around her neck. He wrapped his legs around her waist and gave her an impish smile. It felt naughtier then his previous expressions...

Ryoma didn’t like the romantic stuff so the only thing he was comfortable doing was to hug Kirumi from behind...

Kokichi leaned into Kirumi’ ear and whispered...

“M..mommy~”

*DING DONG BING BONG*

They all looked at the screen to see...  
A grinning Monokuma!?

“Puhuhuhuhu! Seems your all having fun!”

The screen then glitched off as he was about to speak again...

Everyone continued with what they were doing before.

They could all safely say it was the best day of their lives...

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this mess! If you have any constructive criticism then please comment your criticism! Thank you!


End file.
